Numb Chandelier
|altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #FFFFFF |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} is one of the Hollows who were attracted to Karakura Town by Uryū Ishida's Hollow Bait. After attacking many Karakura High School students, including Tatsuki Arisawa and Chizuru Honshō, Numb Chandelier was destroyed by Orihime Inoue's Shun Shun Rikka. Appearance Numb Chandelier is a large Hollow whose body is composed of twelve large, lavender tentacles of sufficient length for her to prop herself up between buildings. Her mask resembles a jellyfish, with six appendages at the bottom and three circles of protrusions at the top, and has heart-shaped openings around her eyes as well as long teeth with no lips or gums. Her Hollow hole is above her mask at the meeting point of her tentacles.Bleach manga; Chapter 41, page 8 Personality Numb Chandelier is a smug, sociopathic, and cowardly Hollow: not wanting to attack and fight her targets directly, she instead takes control of them from afar with her seeds and forces them to kill each other, which she takes great pleasure in watching. She takes sadistic joy in having pretty girls like Orihime Inoue be slaughtered by their classmates,Bleach manga; Chapter 41, pages 15-16 as well as seeing the faces of lively and energetic girls like Tatsuki Arisawa contort in agony.Bleach manga; Chapter 42, pages 2-3 When Tatsuki interrupted her torment of Orihime, Numb Chandelier further demonstrated her sadistic and sociopathic nature by casually thinking of creative ways to torture and kill Tatsuki as punishment, such as having her choke herself to death after being beaten up by her classmates or having the other students rape her and hang her from the roof before making her cut the rope.Bleach manga; Chapter 42, page 8 Due to her personal philosophy of not getting involved in direct combat, Numb Chandelier will be sent flying into a rage if any of her targets manage to actually harm her, exposing her lack of combat abilities and petty nature.Bleach manga; Chapter 42, pages 10-11 Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc .]] After Uryū Ishida breaks and scatters a piece of Hollow Bait on the wind to initiate his duel with Ichigo Kurosaki,Bleach manga; Chapter 36, pages 18-19 dozens of Hollows are drawn to Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 37, pages 1-2 & 5 Upon reaching Karakura High School, Numb Chandelier takes control of several judo students and forces them to break all the windows on the first floor of the gymnasium,Bleach manga; Chapter 37, page 13 drawing the attention of Orihime Inoue, Tatsuki Arisawa, and Chizuru Honshō.Bleach manga; Chapter 40, page 16 When she sees Numb Chandelier sitting atop a building, a terrified Orihime begins pushing her friends away from the Hollow,Bleach manga; Chapter 40, pages 18-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 41, pages 1-3 but after Tatsuki runs off to change her clothes, Numb Chandelier appears above Orihime and realizes the latter can see her when Orihime looks back at her.Bleach manga; Chapter 41, pages 5-9 As Orihime tells Chizuru to run, Numb Chandelier unleashes a flurry of seeds on the ground and surrounding buildings with Bulb Scatter, one of which hits Chizuru in the shoulder. Though she appears to be fine at first, Chizuru quickly finds herself choking Orihime against her will, prompting Numb Chandelier to explain her method of taking control of others to kill her targets before sending out several more possessed students to attack Orihime. However, Numb Chandelier's assault is interrupted by Tatsuki,Bleach manga; Chapter 41, pages 9-19 who rapidly defeats multiple possessed students. Seeing this, Numb Chandelier has Chizuru grab and restrain Tatsuki, who is caught off-guard by having her friend attack her, before shooting a seed into Tatsuki herself.Bleach manga; Chapter 42, pages 1-5 Numb Chandelier gloats about how she will soon possess completely control over Tatsuki's body and begins contemplating how to best punish her for her interference. As she details two sadistic plans to torture and kill Tatsuki, Numb Chandelier notices Orihime struggling and has one of the boys restraining her slam her head into the ground. Though she decides to have Tatsuki plan her own death instead, Tatsuki manages to resist the control of her seed and demands that she let Orihime go. When Numb Chandelier caresses Tatsuki's face with a tentacle while mocking her attempt to make demands, Tatsuki bites it, leading an enraged Numb Chandelier to shoot her with even more seeds all over her body in an attempt to kill her.Bleach manga; Chapter 42, pages 7-11 .]] Seeing this, Orihime manages to escape her captors and rushes over to Tatsuki's side, but because one of her seeds embedded itself in Tatsuki's head, Numb Chandelier gains full control of her body, leading her to have Tatsuki kick Orihime hard in the stomach, which causes her to fall to her knees and vomit. While Numb Chandelier has Tatsuki beat her up, however, Orihime finds her resolve to save the friend who saved her and tells Tatsuki that she will be the one to protect her from now on. Suddenly, Orihime's hairpins gleam and break into six projectiles, which begin whirling around Orihime at high speeds, and one of them strikes Numb Chandelier, cutting off one of the appendages on her mask and shocking her into temporary silence. With her power awakened, Orihime tells Numb Chandelier that she made a mistake picking her as her victim because she will not forgive those who hurt Tatsuki.Bleach manga; Chapter 42, pages 12-19 .]] Though she mocks Orihime's firm words, Numb Chandelier is intimidated by her injury and the look in Orihime's eyes. When Numb Chandelier asks her what the small things flying around her are, Orihime notices them for the first time as well, to Numb Chandelier's bewilderment. While the manifestations of Orihime's power, the '''Shun Shun Rikka, introduce themselves to her, Numb Chandelier, who is unable to see their interactions, grows irritated by Orihime ignoring her and fires more seeds at her. However, with help from the Shun Shun Rikka, Orihime blocks Numb Chandelier's attack with Santen Kesshun and cuts her in half with Koten Zanshun, killing her.Bleach manga; Chapter 43, pages 1-17 Powers and Abilities Spiritual Power: As a Hollow, Numb Chandelier has some Reiryoku. :Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; page 156 The protrusions on Numb Chandelier's mask are actually seeds, which she can fire as projectiles. A Human hit by these seeds will have his or her body possessed and act according to Numb Chandelier's will, starting with the targeted limb and eventually spreading to their whole body.Bleach manga; Chapter 41, pages 10-15 Appearances in Other Media Numb Chandelier is a common enemy in Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, and has been renamed Numb Jelly. Trivia *Numb Chandelier was left unnamed in the manga. Her name was only revealed in the SOULs databook.Bleach Official Character Book SOULs, page 71 *Unlike most Hollows, Numb Chandelier appears to have a flexible mask, as she uses the appendages on its bottom like tentacles.Bleach manga; Chapter 42, page 10 References Navigation de:Numb Chandelier es:Numb Chandelier Category:Characters Category:Hollow Category:Female Category:Deceased